Behind Those Golden Eyes
by Organization XIII Member Kaix
Summary: There was this Prophecy...that nobody knew about...except Dark and Krad...and it just might end Darks life...
1. Prophecy

Prophecy

I never had anytime to do what I wanted. It was either be some kid's split personality or go steal something. One of the two. So like I said, I had not time for me. I always wanted to study my being. Well not just me, but Krad too. But Krad wouldn't let me get close enough to him if I tried.

Now that I am with Daisuke, I have somewhat of my own time to do what I want to. Daisuke helped me through a lot. Though I am the total opposite of him, we still get along better than any other kid I've been paired with. Sometimes he leaves, getting mad, and I get to have the body for a while beyond going to steal something. So I take advantage of that. Like right now, he's gone. So I can do what I want.

I went into Daisuke's room to read a book I've had for centuries. I really don't remember where I got it, but though I don't know I've held on to it. I ran my fingers over the cover of the book, old a worn. It was brown with some weird writing on the front. The spine was bent slightly, but being the 'Legendary Phantom Thief's' book, that was to be expected. So I opened it. I was finally going to read it…the prophecy.

My eyes went straight to the beginning. The writing was in cursive. So delicate. Like a woman's writing. I swooned over the writing making up pictures of the girl as she wrote it. What was I doing? I needed to read this while I had the time. So I read.

"_In due time_, a third angel will appear. A female. Every time a new female appears, her color changes. Never the same. One of the male angels will fall in love with her. But when this happens the other will come. He'll take her away. The one she chose to love cannot do anything to save her, for if he does, she will fall. Eventually to two will clash because of her. The world will turn to Dark from the fading golden Lyte. Because-"

"DARK! It's time to go! You'll be late!" Emiko said from downstairs. I forgot. She sent a note tonight for me to steal the Eye of Danshi. Damn. I'll read it later. I set the book down on the desk next to the bed and walked out. I clicked off the light and closed the door, darkening the room that was once lit and lively just five minutes ago.


	2. Eye of Danshi

Eye of Danshi

"He should be here anytime," A police officer said. "Shall we get into position?" He asked. This was an organized effort. They wouldn't put on such elaborate operation by themselves. Not to be mean, but the police here aren't smart enough, at least to catch me.

"Yes." It was he. The one that runs all this. He's the one that tries to catch me every time. He's the one that fails every time. Satoshi. He was the head of the police division since, hell I don't remember. All I know is he tries too hard to catch me and I just outsmart him every time.

I flew through the sky. The dark night behind me making cover for. I could see the lights from the police flashlights, scrambling. How pathetic. The wind was cool on my face as I entered the area of the museum.

'_Dark? I have a bad feeling about this one…' _Daisuke said from inside of me. I smiled.

"So I see you decided to show up…your fine…" I replied. He did sound scared be what could go wrong I mean, they suck at catching me.

'_No Dark. I mean like something is going to snap while we are in there and it won't be good. Not that I don't trust your judgment…' _He was concerned.

"Daisuke…I'm the Phantom Thief. Relax." After that I blocked him out of my mind. He was making me doubt what I could do. So I flew on into the tiger's cage.

"There he is! Over there! To the west!" Damn. Could he yell any louder? But that did it. Within seconds all lights were on me. So he goes nothing. I flew down toward the policemen. I could barely see with all those lights in my face. So they were getting smarter. But that didn't matter; I knew this place like the back of my wings. I swooped down to them, knocking their flashlights out of their hands. Then as fast speeds I crash into the huge stain glass window in the front of the museum. I rolled through and landed on all fours. One knee up and ready to run if needed. I heard the police outside scramble calling the police in the building to watch out. I smiled and stood up. Easy.

I walked through the building, down the halls and through huge doors.

'_Dark?' _He was scared, I knew it.

"Your fine, now go away." I pushed him from my mind and continued on. HA! I found it. The room that held the Eye of Danshi. I pushed on the doors they opened easily. A square glass container sat on top of a velvet red pillow. I walked up to it. There were no devices set. Weird. So I continued. I got right next to the object I was seeking.

"NO!" I was shocked. It was gone already. That was there plan. Get me in here and lock me in. I heard a click from behind me. The doors shut. I ran to the doors. They didn't budge. They outsmarted me for once.

"So Dark? What's it like being trapped for once? Being outsmarted?" A figure came out from the shadows of the left corner behind me. My eyes widened then I shut them, thinking. I turned around to face him.

"Satoshi" I had a smirk on. He didn't cause he knew I was up to something. On the was here I saw a fake sign on a door, but I didn't pay attention to it. Daisuke was talking to me then. "So you have me now what?" I asked slyly.

"I will become famous that's what." He said. I've heard that so many times before on all his other tries. In his hand was a remote control to the door. I walked up to him and smiled. He went to grab me and I backed up, Whiz falling from my back. He scurried to the other side of Satoshi and transformed into me. Satoshi turned around, I had HIM now.

"Two? Again?" He was confused. I poked him while he was looking at Whiz. He snapped and looked at me. The Whiz took a step forward towards him. He looked at Whiz.

"Which one is real?" I asked. He was so confused. It was kind of funny. He looked at me and then Whiz snatched the remote from his hand. He got up to grab Whiz but I pushed him. He fell to the floor and looked at me with a scorn.

"I will get you…" He managed to say before me and the other me walked out. I got to the other side and Whiz turned into my wings again. I pushed the button to close the doors. As the doors shut, Satoshi got up and walked towards me. I smirked at him and winked.

"Sure you will…" Then I heard him beating on the door trying to get out. I put the remote high up. Easy to get down but hard to find. Just so it would take them awhile to get Satoshi out.

I reached the room with the fake sign on it. I pulled it down and it fall to the floor. I thought so. 'Eye of Danshi' is what the sign under it said. I walked in. Of course there were lasers everywhere. I walked through them setting off the alarm. Not like they could do anything to stop me. Their 'organizer' was trapped in room six, down the right hall, first door on the left from me. I cut the glass carefully, not to break it. I reached in and set off another alarm. To many alarms. I picked up the item and put in my pocket. I walked out of the room and to the window I broke the first time to come through. Emiko said less damage this time. So I told her I would be careful.

"Ready Whiz?" I asked. I jumped out the window and took off high above the people below. They had their camera and news reporters were out watching me. I flew off into the dark of the night and headed for home. And there I saw it, Daisuke's house, I successfully stole something again.

I knocked on the door. Emiko answered and gave me a weird look. I smirked and handed her the Eye of Danshi. She smiled and took it, hugging me in the process.


	3. Inner Disscussion

Inner Discussion

I walked to Daisuke's room once again. I wanted to resume reading because there was more I have yet to discover. Reaching for the doorknob I felt Daisuke come to me.

'_Dark? I want to have me body back if you will…' _He said. He wanted to come out again. I guess he regained his awareness. I sighed.

"Fine…" I gave him his body. I retreated to my dark side in his body. Now it was Daisuke who was touching the doorknob.

He walked in and sat on him bed. He saw my book. I totally forgot about putting it away. Daisuke reached for it.

'_STOP! No you may not touch that…'_ I said. I didn't want him reading it. I was only to read it. I didn't want him knowing about this cause then he would try to stop me.

"Dark? Why not? I was just looking anyway." Daisuke said back. He was irritated. I would be too if I just got yelled at by my split personality.

'_I don't want you to see till I'm ready to tell you…and since when do you look with your hands Daisuke?'_ I asked. I was sounding a little cocky, but that's the way I always sound.

"Ugh fine. I'll do something else." Daisuke got up and walked to his painting easel. He pulled out some paint from his drawer next to the easel. He started to paint. I just relaxed while he did. I was tired. I mean I really don't sleep mush. There was a long silence till Daisuke broke it. "Dark? What's in that book anyways?"

I sighed; I decided I'd tell him only a little. _'It's a prophecy foretold for about 20 centuries now. I don't remember getting it. But I do remember the prophecy. It's a third angel, that either Krad or me fall in…never mind'_ I felt a swell in my gut that told me not to tell him. Though he wanted to know, don't tell him. It will ruin everything.

Daisuke just continued to paint. There was a tall mirror next to him. Daisuke looked In the mirror and saw my reflection sitting in a pissed off position. I looked up at him and her lost his smile.

"Don't move. Put your head back down like it was." I did. He was painting me. That's why the mirror was there. Cause I'd be in a mood that he usually paints. Then I look at it and give him a rating. It's a system. He had so many paintings of me everywhere. My favorite was the one where I was standing on the top of a building looking out over the ocean. No moon in the sky, only stars. The wind was picked up a little blowing my hair to the right. Next to me sat Daisuke. I like that one cause we both have our own bodies. He's really a good painter.

"There! Finished!" I look up. Damn. It's been three hours since he told me not to move. I can really get carried away with thinking. I looked to it. He really was good. The whole thing was in black and white, except for two things: My hair and my eyes. They were deep purple.

I stared at the picture. It was really good. I snapped out of my trance when I heard Daisuke's voice.

"So you like it?" Daisuke said with a smile. "I thought it would look better in black and white with only a little color. He smiled at the mirror, at me. I looked at him.

'_Yeah, it's really good Daisuke.' _I said looking back at him. He smiled and I smiled. It was a connection. He was like a little brother to me. A part of me that I couldn't give away.

"DAI HONEY! TIME FOR DINNER!" Emiko called. Daisuke set down the painting platter and headed through the door. He looked once last time into the mirror and saw me looking at his painting. I reached out to touch it but with drawled. I didn't want to ruin it. He smiled and clicked off the light and closed the door.


	4. Separate

Separate

Then sun rose through the window and shined upon Daisuke's face as he slept. I was still looking at that painting he did of me. I opened my eyes further when the sunlight hit it. The picture changed. It changed to Daisuke holding the Eye of Danshi. I never noticed. It had to be some kind of trick. It HAD to be. Then it went back to me in a pissed mode as the light faded from the painting. Wow. He really is better than I thought. I don't know how he did it, but that was really cool. I looked to all the other paintings. They changed to Daisuke also. In every single picture. Daisuke Daisuke Daisuke Daisuke Daisuke. Everywhere! I never knew how much he liked being a part of me.

"Daisuke! Get up for school!" his mother called. But Daisuke didn't move. I smiled. Daisuke was talking in his sleep.

"Oh Risa…will you go out with me?" He seemed so happy in this dream. "Riku…please stop following me…I have to talk to Risa." He was getting upset now in his dream and I didn't understand. I just kept watching. "Risa…I love you…" That was it. His mom was coming upstairs and he wasn't up yet. So I decided to wake him.

'_Daisuke…? Daisuke…? Daisuke wake up your mom's coming…'_ He didn't stir. Fine. I'll do this my way. _'Oh Daisuke, I love you…Daisuke…DAISUKE!"_ I imitated in Risa's voice.He instantly shot up and out of bed shaking his head. I was laughing from inside of him. Then he exploded.

"DARK! You are EVIL! I ought to kill you for that." He was upset and I knew it. But I kept laughing. Then the door opened.

"Daisuke your up that's good, get ready for school." Emiko said. I stopped laughing and Daisuke stopped yelling. He got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

"I'll deal with you later…" He whispered angrily at me, which would be himself. I just laughed and left him alone. He went to school so technically so did I.

Daisuke got home and went up stairs. His mom left a note on his desk.

'Dai,

Dinner is in the oven, just pull it out and eat. I sent a note to the museum again tonight; you have to steal the 'Separation Tear'. Good luck. I will be home about midnight. Shopping I'm afraid. ' So I'll see you when you get home.

Love, Mom'

"So she won't be home huh? Oh well. Dark did you see that? We have to steal the 'Separation Tear' tonight okay?" Daisuke sounded happy to steal something. Usually he wasn't. He never really liked the whole stealing thing.

'_Yeah I got it.'_ I was totally ready to play with Satoshi's head tonight. I wanted to fake him out with Whiz again. That was awesome. The look on his face was priceless. Or was it? Good times as the Phantom Thief.

That night Daisuke ate dinner then changed into me. I ate dinner then we headed out. I grabbed Whiz and made him my wings and we left. I was smiling the whole time I was flying.

'_What's so funny? Why you smiling?' _Daisuke asked. He sounded concerned. I usually don't smile a lot unless I was plotting something.

"Nothing" I was lying and he knew it. So I told him what was on my mind. "I can't wait to play with Satoshi's head. It's going to be great." I was ecstatic.

Like before the police were out front and waiting with flashlights. I see they repaired the window I broke last time. I'll just have to break it again. This I was smart and flew around back without them noticing. I landed on a balcony to an open window. Why would they have it open? Oh well. I went in. Walking through the corridors was kind of creepy. I felt a weird presence. I pushed it out of my mind and continued. A couple police were standing guard outside a room. That had to be it. Why else would they be standing there?

I walked out to where they could see me and they did. They both aimed their guns at me and yelled at me to turn back. I just kept walking. I smirk on my face and a gleam in my eyes. They began to fire. They were so nervous that they kept missing me. The bullets flew around me as I walked a straight path towards them. I burst out running at them. They both froze as I stood in-between them. I grabbed both their head and cracked them together making the unconscious. I walked in side.

Inside there were no police. Weird, two outside but none inside? I walked forward a few steps and turned around really fast. The door didn't shut. So it wasn't the same trick. Maybe they didn't get Satoshi out of room six yet? Funny. I walked forward and saw my object sitting on the mantle. No security devices, nothing. This had to be a trick, but I didn't care. A gold plate told what the object was known for. I read it. I had time.

"The Separation Tear. A tear drop gem that was said to be cried by the very first soul ever to leave its body and become and angel. The soul cried for it was sad cause of being separated. The legend tells if touched by anyone other then it's owner, their personality will split apart." Yeah right I thought. The damn thing was hundreds of years old, it couldn't do any damage. So I reached for it. Outside the two had woken up and were calling backup. I heard Satoshi's voice on the radio. He was coming. So I thought I'd grab it and leave without a trace making the two police look like idiots.

I grabbed the tear and held it in front of me. It glowed a yellow color. I dropped it and fell to my knees. I didn't know what was going on. I screamed cause it felt like my skull was splitting. I heard Daisuke's voice but I didn't respond. I was in extreme pain. The tear glowed brighter and bright lighting the whole room. The pain was immense, I thought I was going to die. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped and Daisuke's voice came again.

"What the hell…? Dark?"


	5. Offcially Two Minds

Officially Two Minds

I look down at my body. I still look the same. Same dark purple hair, same tan skin. Same black wings, same height and weight. The tear seemed to do nothing to me. I heard Daisuke's voice come from my right. So I turned to the right. Weird to hear him on one side of me. Must be a side effect of the tear's power. I look and what I see, I couldn't believe.

"Daisuke…?" I ask. There he was. Sitting in the middle of the room. And none the less naked. I couldn't believe. How is he outside of me? Did the curse break? No. That couldn't be. If the curse HAD broke I wouldn't be here. So what is really going on?

"Satoshi sir! He's inside as far as we know and he is still there. He touched the tear as planned." A policeman said from outside. I heard footsteps running toward this room we were in. No time. I ran and grabbed Daisuke making him stand up. I took off my pants and gave then to him. I was smart and had boxers on. He put them on though they were big. I called out to Whiz and he became my wings. I grabbed Daisuke and hold him tight cause we were gonna go through that window I broke the first time I was here.

I burst through the door from where I came from holding Daisuke. I flew low to the ground so they couldn't hit me without hitting the ground and having the bullets ricochet around and hit them back. I passed Satoshi. I saw him smirk. Damn he knows. I looked back at him and after I passed her fell to the ground gripping his stomach. Wonder what happened cause I didn't touch him, or did I? Oh well, I have to get home.

I found the window and broke though it. The glass shattered and fell on the public below. The cameras and people were looking at me. I heard reporters talking about me. I heard something like 'Oh my god! DARK HAS SOMTING IN HIS ARMS LOOKS LIKE HIS SON POSIBLY!' Stupid reporters. Daisuke looked nothing like me. I flew home trying to stay out of sight.

When I got home, Emiko greeted me and clinged to Daisuke. She kissed him and was freaking out. Then it was my turn. She clinged to me and freaked out too. I don't understand. I mean we're alive aren't we? What's all the freaking out about?

"Daisuke? What happened? Why are there two of you?" She was panicking.

"I don't know mom. I mean Dark went for the Separation Tear like you said. It split us apart!" Daisuke looked at me and had a look of fear in his eyes. I've never seen that before.

"I'm going upstairs now." I said. Emiko got up and followed me about two steps.

"Why are you leaving Dark? Don't you want to know why you're apart?" She asked. Duh, of course I wanted to know. What does she think I am, secluded? I turned to her. I signal to my lower half. She turned a blushed because I was standing there in my boxers. I headed towards Daisuke's room to get pants. I heard Daisuke laugh at his mom.

I got pants on and decided I would get down later. I wanted to read the book. I picked it up, but didn't open it. Finally I did. I read the last few words in my head. Then I heard Daisuke call for me. So I went downstairs. This was going to be really long night.


	6. Searching the Prophecy

Searching the Prophecy

I went downstairs and plopped on the couch next to Daisuke. He was still in my pants and no shirt. He really wasn't concentrating on getting dressed. I resumed listening to Emiko as she frantically tried to get the truth from the stunned Daisuke.

"Oh my god! So how did you two separate?" Emiko shrieked. She covered her mouth and leaned forward toward Daisuke. She really wanted to know. I smiled it was kind of amusing.

"Mom…calm down and I'll tell you." Daisuke said. He leaned back away from his mom and sighed. "You sent us to go get the Separation Tear, right? Well we went. It was just like any other time. Dark read the inscription and took the tear. Next thing I know, I'm naked and ten feet from Dark." Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes. Emiko stopped leaning forward and leaned back into her chair. She looks to Dark and smiles.

"Okay, Dark. Now what did the tear's inscription say?" She folded her hands in her lap. You could clearly see that she was anxious to know what happened.

I smirked and relaxed. "The tear's inscription or whatever basically said don't touch because it will split body from soul. But technically Daisuke was my soul and I wasn't his body. So I thought is wouldn't work. I went for it. The thing lit up, I felt horrible pain and then I took Daisuke and brought him home. Nothing more…" I sat back and put my hand over the back of the couch, "…nothing less."

I watched as Emiko stood up and paced. She seemed very upset. I got up and walked to her, but she signaled for me to sit down. Though she wasn't my mother, I was still obeying her slightly. She was stressed so I complied with her orders.

"Mom?" Daisuke said. He got up and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around her to calm her pacing. Daisuke didn't like a tense moment, that's why he wasn't good with girls XD. I smiled at the thought but dropped it as Daisuke looked at me.

"This is not good. We need to get you guys back together. The Niwa curse is messed up if you two don't merge again." She was frantic. I think I finally messed up…big time.

"Emi-"NO!" Her yelling cut me off. For the first time I heard her yell. It was…. how would you put it if you were the Phantom Thief? Uhhh Frightening There we go that's it. She was frightening. I sat and kept my mouth shut. She glanced at me then looked away. She looked as though she was disgusted with me. I didn't like that.

I got up and left the room. I headed upstairs and slammed the door. I locked it. I heard Daisuke call to me as I went upstairs. I wouldn't listen. Emiko had no right to be so pissed at me. I opened the book and ready the Prophecy again and again. Daisuke beat on the door. I wouldn't let him in. I looked all around at the pictures Daisuke painted and drew of me. Placed them all with the picture of me face down in the ground so I couldn't see it. I was mad, really mad. I read the prophecy over and over and over again. I finally realized what I was going to do. I wrote a note on a piece paper and left it on his pillow. Daisuke gave up on trying to get in so he went down stairs I crept to the door and unlocked it. I went to his window and opened it. I jumped out and called to Whiz. He became my wings and I took off in the night.

"Mom…I'm gonna check on Dark again so don't do anything till I get back." Daisuke said getting up. He left his mom on the couch. She sat there and watched Daisuke go upstairs.

Daisuke reached the door and knocked. "Dark? I'm coming in." Daisuke reached for the doorknob. It opened. Amazing. Daisuke walked in and gasped. The window curtain flapped in the breeze and all the pictures were face down. Daisuke looked all around till his eyes fell upon a note on his pillow. He picked it up and read it.

'Daisuke,

I left to find the Prophecy. I don't know when I'll be back, maybe never. I don't feel like I'm appreciated unless I'm merged with you. Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. I took Whiz. Thanks.

Dark Mousy'

Daisuke smiled when I thanked him for Whiz.

"Dark and his cocky gratitude's." Daisuke said to himself. She then lost his smile as the news sunk in. "Dark left to find the Prophecy? But he told me that they only appear every century or so. He told me that you never know when they will appear. Dark might be searching for something that's not there…" Daisuke set the note down and ran downstairs.

"Mom!"


	7. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

I flew around the city like a child that ran away. The wind was cool on my face but the clouds said ran. Flying around made me always happier. Now that I wasn't stealing I could fly anywhere I wanted. I sighed then flew faster. I wanted to get away from Daisuke and his mother that didn't want me outside of her son. So I flew.

The wind cooled down and the sun went with it. The night spread faster than my wings when I saw Krad. I couldn't stop thinking about the things Daisuke's mom said. They hurt me, if that was possible.

"The Niwa curse is messed up if we don't get you two merged together soon…"

He voice echoed in my mind. I tried to tell her but she cut me off. That was frightening.

"Emi-"NO!" She yelled.

Right there. The 'no!' was the ferocity of a mother. She never talked to me like that before, but right then and there she did. I regained my thoughts and continued to fly. I flew a couple of laps around the city. I decided to play some jokes on people, maybe that would cheer me up.

I flew between the huge apartment buildings in the middle of the city. As I rushed by I banged on the window. A man came out yelling.

"Hey you son of a bitch! I'm trying to sleep!" He shook his fist in the air in several directions. He didn't know where I was. I laughed silently. I heard other windows open.

"Hey buddy, keep it down! Some of us have work in the morning!"

"I was yelling at some kid banging at my window! You shut up!"

"Hey both of you shut it or I'll call the police!"

And that was it. They all shut up and I flew high into the sky so I would not be spotted. She I flew on. This was getting boring. My eyes started to shut as I flew. I was getting tired and with no direction, whiz would just fly forward and carry me to who knows where land. She I decided to land somewhere. And what was funny. I was in the neighborhood of the Harada twins. I saw a light still on through their balcony glass doors so I decided to visit.

I swooped down to the balcony and landed on the rail on the out rim fence. I watched the twins inside relax in the warm room. They were both in their pajamas and getting ready for bed. I watched as they both went separate ways. Risa went and sat down on the bed and turned on the T.V. to the news. Most likely looking for me. I smiled that she cared so much. Riku walked to the desk with the huge mirro stationed on it and sat down in the chair. She grabbed a pencil and opened her diary. She most likely was writing about Daisuke.

"Daisuke…Daisuke…I love you…oh DAISUKE!" I laughed as I mimicked Riku's voice about Daisuke. Then I messed up. I took off back flipping of the balcony and flying away. I looked back as Risa and Riku ran outside to see what the noise was. I smiled as they looked all around. Riku went inside as Rise kept searching.

"Riku! I'm telling you…it was Dark!" She pleaded as her sister went back inside.

"Yeah right Risa…get back inside before you catch a cold." Riku replied as she walked in. She wasn't as obsessed with me as her younger sister was. Risa rested her head in her hands as she looked out. I heard her call my name and then sigh. I stopped in mid flight to watch her go back inside. She turned around and the gasped. She picked up and item. That item was a black feather. She held it gently and then ran inside.

"Riku! Riku! I told you it was him!" She yelled as she ran inside. I left the scene without been spotted.

I flew low to the ground and swerved around the light poles and benches on the streets. No one was out so I thought I would play on the one bid playground I had. Earth. I dodged in and out of the little cars that were driving around. I moved so fast that they didn't even know I was two inches from hitting their car. I flew and laughed. I had totally forget about Daisuke, so I was having fun. I flew with my eyes closed cause the wind hurt to keep them open. When I did open my eyes I was flying straight for Satoshi. What was he doing out? I pulled up and then I saw. He had a whole squad of cops and cars and men on horses to track my down, cause he knew. I flew out of there as fast as I could. I flew around buildings and above them but he always found me. I was getting tired of running. I had to hide. If I didn't he would find me and I would get busted.

As I searched for places to hide, he found me. Behind the garbage dump, as a statue in the federal garden, in the sky against the moon, in a car. He was unstoppable. And I didn't want to beat them up cause that would cause issues for Daisuke and Emiko if they DID catch me. The only place I didn't try was apartment buildings. I flew around the buildings looking for an open window to go through. I found one.

One of the hugest apartment buildings was a balcony door open and the curtains flapping in the wind. I took the advantage. I flew in and folded my wings close to my body. I walked in and looked around. The room was well lit. It looked like a sweet. One of those really big rooms. The bed was huge and made up to look nice. The bedspread was gold and white with weird patterns of little angels on the outer rims. The caret was white and the walls were an off white color, like cream. There was a wall paper border along the top of the walls that went all the way around. It was gold and white like the bed. There was a T.V. that wasn't on and a little fridge next to it with two champagne glasses on top of it next to a bucket of ice. In that bucket was champagne. I looked around at this wonderful room and thought who could afford this. I looked around and laid my eyes upon a door that was open. It was the bathroom door. All I could see was a huge mirror and lights all around it. A sink and bathroom items on the counter. She took a few steps to the bathroom. That would be the best place. They wouldn't check the bathroom cause it's small. The walked up to where the white carpet stopped and the tiled linoleum started. I looked into the mirror and my mouth fell open.

In the mirror was a pair of golden angel wings.


	8. Golden Lyte

Golden Lyte

I saw the wings and froze. This had to be a joke. It had to be. Another one of Satoshi's sick jokes. It stood and looked in the mirror. I couldn't understand. I watched the wings and I saw them stretch out. They had to be real. Fake wings don't stretch like that. I looked to the left and I saw a flick of golden blonde hair. It was Krad. I knew it. But wait… he didn't have gold wings. What is going on?

I took a step forward to get a batter look. My foot hit the linoleum. The wings held close to a body and the figure turned around. It was a girl. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had tan skin to match mine, golden eyes that shone like the sun. Her hair was a cascade of gold that looked as though it flowed like a waterfall down her back. Her wings were the same as her hair and eyes. Beautiful… completely beautiful. I stood and watched her as she turned around and looked at me. She was in nothing but a towel. She must have gotten out of the shower recently. I didn't know I was starring till she threw something at me. It hit me and dropped to the floor. I look up at her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?" She yelled. She was holding up her towel and she pointed at me. I look at her drawing my attention that she was talking to me.

"Oh… uhh… sorry. I cam through your balcony door. It was open and I was running from the cops and I needed to find a place to hide." I looked at her directly and she seemed to have widened her eyes a little.

"I know you! Your Dark Mousy!" She looked as though she was scared. She started to scream, calling for help. She didn't want me any where near her. She reached for the phone but I got there first. I slammed my hand down on the phone so she couldn't call anyone for help. I didn't need more people on my ass.

"Knock it off. I'm not here to hurt you. I am here for shelter!" I yelled. I was mad that she was trying to throw me out. Not like I was here to hurt or steal anything of hers. She ran for the door and I got there before her. I grabbed her and covered her mouth. I led her to the bed and sat her down as I sat next to her with my hand over her mouth. I looked at her.

"Hey, no more screaming. Okay? If I get busted, you get busted. I know what you are, so no turning me in." She looked at me and agreed by nodding her head. I removed my hand slowly so I could slap it back on if she started to scream again, but she didn't. She just sat there. I looked around cause I heard sirens but they weren't coming here.

"Dark. You know what I am? Then you know the prophecy." She said. She looked at me as I turned to look at her. She seemed kind of sad. I would be too.

"Yeah I know of it, and that means my other half does too." I said smiling. I wasn't sure how to cheer her up. Either Krad or me was to fall in love with this girl, she was supposed to be appealing so she could lure us both. She had me now. I looked at her then lost my smile. She was still in a towel. "If you promise not to leave and call for help, I'll let you go get dressed." She nodded and she got up and walked to her closet, pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I sat and waited, keeping my eye on that open door to the balcony. Then she came back out.

She wore a white tank top with a black bra underneath. I could totally see it, but it didn't look bad. She also had a pair of low-rise worn jeans on her hips. They held tight to her hips and butt, oh god, but were loose and flexible to her legs. She had a pair of black flip flops on her feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun and the bangs hung down, like a princess. She walked to me and sat next to me. I had all I could do not to kiss her. I didn't want to mess around with the prophecy. That was not a good idea.

I heard a noise out on the balcony and then the flutter of huge wings. It was he. Krad. I walked to the door and slowly moved the curtain. He was standing out on the balcony adjusting his clothes before his grand entrance. I rushed back to the prophecy and stood in front of her.

"Quickly, hide somewhere, my other half, Krad, is here. He doesn't know you're here, hide and stay quiet, and what ever you do don't come out." I whispered to her. She quickly fell to the floor and hid under the bed and had her hands up by her face. I walked to the door to greet Krad.

"Hello, Krad." I said acknowledging his presence. I leaned on the door and put my hands in my pockets. He looked up from adjusting and smiled.

"Hello, Dark." He replied. "What brings you to this fancy place? I always thought of you as a more less formal person, Dark" He shot forward and put a hand around my neck and lifted me from the ground and up to the wall. I struggled lightly but he wasn't intended to kill me… yet.

"I rented… the room…for the night…" I said in between the squeezes of his hand. I grabbed his hand as he removed me from the wall outside and threw me on the floor inside. I glanced under the bed and saw her starring at me. I then looked back to Krad so he didn't get any idea.

"That is such a lie…tisk tisk tisk Dark. Its bad to LIE!" He then rushed at me again and punched me in the face. I let him do it and then I stood up. I rushed to him and grabbed his clothes and raised him high.

"Get lost freak!" I said. I threw him across the room and then I punched him as soon as he got up. He looked at me as blood ran down him lips. I hit him hard, and he was feeling it. I stood tall as he looked at me then scanned to room. "There's nothing here for you, Krad." I said with confidence. Though there was something here he wanted, but he didn't know it was actually here. I didn't expect it though but he launched on me and pinned me down in front of the bed on the floor. He kept punching me over and over and over again. He was mad and I let him do it. All the time I would glance at her and tell her to stay quiet. I told her through my eyes. She knew it too. I looked back to Krad as he got off of me.

"Your no fun Dark." He smirked and evil smirk. I lay on the floor as he talked. He then jumped on me again. This time he had something. He wrapped a blindfold around my eyes as I struggled to get him off of me. He picked me up and tied my hands together along with my feet. "That's better, you'll come with me to Satoshi's house. Just for a while, we'll have fun, I promise." He then jumped off the balcony and flew of. He was taking me away.

"Stay there! Please stay there!" I screamed to her as we flew off. I knew she would follow me, but if she did then Krad would find her.

She cried out as she crawled from under the bed and ran to the balcony. Lucky for her Krad didn't see her, he thought I was pleading to stay there at the apartment.

She watched me go and raised a hand toward me.

"Dark…" She said as we disappeared.


	9. Krad's Confession

Krad's Confession

I sighed as we flew farther and farther from the apartment. I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice. I was Krad's prisoner now. He smiled the whole time that we flew. Disgusting. I didn't like Krad at all; even the slightest part of me squirmed when his name was mentioned, not out of fear but out of sickness. Frankly he creep the SHIT out of me.

"Dark…" His voice was even more annoying. I didn't look at him; I just looked down at the buildings as we passed them.

"What?" I said, pissed off. I didn't want to talk, but again I had no choice. Might as well see what he wants. I then got a confused feeling as I saw Satoshi's house go by. We weren't going to his house like he said? Where were we going? Oh god, I didn't want to know.

"Why are we so different?" He said. Then I looked at him. He looked forward as he flew; he had a serious look on his face. He wasn't smiling anymore. I thought about not answering, but then I did.

"I don't know Krad…I don't know." I thought some more. Then looked at him. "Well you are the opposite of me, I mean look at our name. Dark…Krad…something familiar about them? Your name is mine backwards…" I then looked to where we were going. Then I realized. We weren't going anywhere! We were flying circles. Damn him.

"Yeah I guess so…" He seemed to be…. how would you say? Ummm…depressed. He seemed depressed, even sad about this whole thing. I could understand why. We technically can't love, well we can but it doesn't last with being the Phantom Thief or in Krad's case, rival of the Phantom Thief. Then I snapped back to reality when he spoke again. "Dark… I'm giving up sparring with you." He said. Then he looked at him. His eyes, which used to hold the sparkle of his happiness when he would fight me, was now gone. The sparkle that I knew and grew to hate was gone.

"What!" I couldn't understand why. He loved fighting with me. It was his kind of game. His sick, cruel, insensitive game. And now he's through playing when we are in the middle of it? People just can't do that! I was shocked. "What do you mean your giving up sparring with me? You loved torturing me! Now it's done with? I guess it's a plus for me…" I mumbled.

"Yes I am done. I feel there is something else I need to do. Lately I have been studying this book I've had. The Prophecy. I was studying it. Over and over and over again. I finally decided to go find her, Dark. I'm going to find the Prophecy. Though it tells your gonna end up taking her from me anyways…but I don't care. I'm stronger then you so I'll end up killing you in the fight for her and I'll keep her." I froze. He was looking for her too? Oh no. Not good. I found her first. That means he'll take her from me. Best not to tell him about her then.

After that, we flew for about three hours in silence. I was still tied up and it was hurting. The rope was chaffing my wrists. I thought about what he said. Krad is giving me up? I thought it would never come to this. I am so freaking happy, but then I won't have any fun anymore. No more tricking him, no more fights, no more Satoshi.

I watched Krad fly to the beach and land. He set me down and untied me. I wasn't going to fly away and I was surprised he didn't either. Then he talked again.

"I want to right back what is wrong in my life." He looked up to the black sky.

"This is insane, Krad! If you do give me up for the Prophecy, it will be fulfilled. I will take her somehow, even by accident. That what is going to happen! You can't stop it!" I was fuming with anger. "Why love when it will be taken away?" I didn't want him to love then have her be taken by me. Then he would hold this huge grudge over my head and then try to kill me more then often. I didn't need that. I was tying to help him, amazing I know.

He looked at me then back to the sky.

"Dark…just stop." That was it. He took off into the night. I ran a few steps after him but then stopped.

"Krad! Why are you running away?" I yelled. He didn't respond. I was broken. Everything I knew was crashing to the ground. First, Daisuke and me split. I thought that would be a plus. No. Second, Emiko flips cause it happened. I get treated like I'm not important at all but the mother of the child I used to be connected to. Third, Krad gives up trying to kill me, like he is destined to, to go find the Prophecy. That just ruins me having fun outside of Daisuke's body. So I gave up. I decided to start to walk home, to Daisuke.

I got about a block from his house when I heard a voice.

"DARK! Dark! Wait!" I turned around to see the Prophecy running after me. She ran up to me breathing hard. I didn't know what to say so I just talked.

"Why didn't you fly?" I asked. She regained her breath and stood up straight.

"I say you other half flying and if I did he would of found me." She said. "Where are you going?" She asked. I looked around and then back to her.

"Uhhh…Nowhere!" I was going nowhere." I said. I sighed as I saw her face change cause she believed me. I then smiled my charming smile as I rubbed the back of my head. That was too close.

"Let's go Dark." She took my hand and led me away from Daisuke's house. I looked back at his window, which I could see now and then I turned back to looking forward as I walked. I just let her lead me to where ever. I needed to calm down anyways.

DAI'S POV

"Where the hell is Dark?" I said. I wasn't sure where he was. I hoped he was fine. Well he is the Phantom Thief so he had to be all right. I wonder if he found what he was looking for.

I lay in my bed thinking about him. I hear a slight rumble. Thunder. Mom did say something about it going to rain. As soon as I thought the word rain, it opened up and poured. I lay there still thinking when lightning flashed by my window. I had my window open for some cool air, but now it was getting cold. I swung my feet around and they hit the floor. I looked up to the window. I was shocked.

"Hello… Daisuke."

BACK TO DARK

"Hey slow down what ever your name is!" I yelled at her. Hey don't blame me; I didn't want to ask directly what her name was. She was running threw the rain. We were both getting soaked to the bone, but I really didn't care.

"My name's Lyte!" She yelled back. She then stepped in a sinkhole in the sand and fell. She laughed all the way down. I was so close behind her that I tripped and fell over her. I fell on her then I looked at her. She stopped laughing as I starred into her eyes. They were beautiful. I then came back to reality and rolled off of her. I lay on the ground looking up as the rain hit my face. I put my hands behind my head and sighed. Then I felt a light weight on my chest. I looked down to see she was resting her head on my chest while she looked out to the sea. I just went back to looking up at the sky.

Lyte. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. But what a weird coincidence.

Lyte

And

Dark.


	10. Not Here Please

**Not Here...Please**

DAI'S POV

"Whats the hell are you doing here?" I asked seeing Krad sitting on my window sill, his wings wrapped around him, keeping from the rain. "I'm serious...whay are you here? And where's Dark?" I started to yell now.

"Don't worry about Dark, my precious Daisuke, he's fine, I talked to him ealier." He said gesturing with his hands as he stepped down from my window sill, folding his wings behind him, like a gentlemen. Gentleman? What the hell was I thinking? He's not a gentleman, he's a monster form another planet. A Hellian!

"You talked? I hardly believe that..." I said backing up, for some odd reason, he was getting closer ot me. He had that sick smile on his face.

"I gave up on Dark, I didn't want to spar with him any more..." His face changed form the sick smile to the half-assed sympathy look. "I mean, come now...he's my other half, and other halves are supposed to get along right?" He shrugged.

"Yeah..."I said still backing up, but I closed my eyes when I hit the wall. Damn. He had me cornered and I wasn't even away of it. He's good.

"So I turned my sights on somenone new...I don't know, how about...YOU!" He reached forward and grabbed my shirt lifting me from the floor. I started to stuggle. I couldn't let myself get beat by this knock off of Dark.

"LET GO!!!" I scream, but he just shifts his grip to my throat.

"What did you say? I can't hear you..." He taunted me. He was a devil in disguise. And I didn't catch it till it was too late.

DARK'S POV

We ran along the beach again, as she ran a few steps ahead of me. She was laughing and smilng, as was I, but man she had limitless energy I swear!

"Hey! Lyte...slow down!" I yelled to her, she was going a little faster now and I couldn't catch up. She was fast for a girl. For an angel. Which was exactly what she was.

"Never! You'll have to catch me...Dark!" She yelled back, taking flight. I watched her fly up. Dammit! I'll never get her now.

I then spread my wings and took off after her, but I stopped when I hit 400 feet above ground. I turned around and looked all over. I heard something, but I didn't know what. I looked to Daisuke's window and saw white wings.

"Lyte, gotta go!" Then I took off. That damn snake! He went after Daiskue and not me, I know it now, he know's I have her, he knows I know about the Prophecy. He knows everything! I flew fast and swift heading for the window, didn't even realise Lyte was right behind me.

"Dark!" She called out as I left, she followed me all the way there. Her wings flapped hard but steady as she tried to catch up with me, but this time I was faster then her.

I got to the window and then shot through it. I landed and looked around, didn't see a thing. What the hell? A hand came from behind and grabbed my hand. I jerked away and saw him standing there. Krad.

"You! Where's Daisuke?" I didn't see Daiksue and I was panicing. I never felt so worried in my life. "WHERE IS HE?!?!?!" I screamed and my wings spread, kncoing over two paintings and movng a table a little. I was breathing hard. My chest rising and falling.

"Oh Dark, you seem worried..." He smiled. Don'e sparring, no more torture? Yeah right. "Daisuke...Daisuke...Daisuke...I've heard that name before...oh yes! Short...red hair...good painter?" I scowled at him. "Oh so you know him..."

"Dark! What is it?" I turned to the voice. No! She can't bere her. but it was too late. She came in the window and landed her gold wings folded.

I looked to Krad.

His eyes watched her then without moving his head, he looked back to me, a sparkle in his eyes. "Dark, Dark...DARK! You were holding out on me...here she is! I knoew you knew her! AH Haaa..."She looked between Krad and me and I felt my heart tear. Then I heard Daisuke.

"Dark!" He was in the closet. How the hell?...nevermind. I walked to the closet keeping an eye on Krad who was eyeing Lyte, I unlopcked the closet and let Daisuke out, he fell to the floor. I then looked back to Krad. My eye locked with him and a smile spread across his face. I sighed.

"Take her...I can't stop you." I hung my head and Lyte looked at me witha confused look.

"What? Dark?" She looked heart broken.

"You're the Prophecy, he's the one who has to take you, and I can't do anything about it...or you'll die." I said to her. She hung her head and sighed.

"I understand..."She turned to Krad and then walked to the window climbing out. She looked back at me, but I didn't look at her. She sighed and a tear fell. "Good Bye...Dark Mousy." She then jumped out of the room and flew off. Krad and smirked and flew off too.

"Dark...who was she?" Daisuke said standing up next ot me.

"She's the Golden Lyte that I'm supposed to get back...and Krad took her, damn that Silver Shine!" I said starring out the window as thier images fadded.

"Silver Shine? I thought his name was Krad..."

"It is, but Silver Shine, is the name he'll give her to seduce her. Her full name is Golden Lyte, Krad's is Silver Shine." I responded to Daisuke who was sitting on his bead now.

"Well whats yours?" Daisuke asked. I closed my eyes and hung my head.

"Black Harbinger..." I then looked to Daisuke. "And everyone knows...Black and Gold look cooler together then Silver and Gold." I smiled and winked at Daisuke and he got it instantly...I need his help to take back the Lyte.


End file.
